


To Owe a Debt

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Brothers, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Hurt, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has been hit, and despite the fact the Red Hood is hardly on even civil terms with any of the Batfamily at this point, Dick saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Owe a Debt

**Author's Note:**

> For Rambird! :)
> 
> Not sure I followed what was wanted, though. I sorry. DX

“Dick,” Jason said, and it was unclear if this was an insult or just calling Dick by name.

Which, either way, it was a no go, because they were in the field. 

“Hood, stay calm, you’re going to be okay. It’s me—Nightwing.” Dick eased forward, watching Jason with apprehension.

He had the dart still lodged in his neck, small tremors going through his limbs when it seemed like he was trying to lift them. It was impossible to know what his face looked like at the moment, given he was wearing the red helmet, but Dick imagined it wasn’t a pleasant expression.

Jason made a frustrated grunt, a seeming attempt at more words or getting up.

“Stay calm, and stay still,” Dick said again, easing across the metal walkway to Jason. It was creaking a little, and Dick knew it wasn’t structurally sound. Still, Jason panicking or flipping out wasn’t going to help.

“Ass,” Jason managed, and Dick almost smiled at the fact all he’d managed so far seemed to be insults.

“I’m gonna get you, okay? I’m going to get you off of this walkway, and I’m going to take you somewhere you can recover,” Dick said, trying to sound soothing.

The content of his words was bound to not be that soothing, though, cause he could see Jason’s body jerk, an attempt to move himself. He obviously did not like the idea at all. But there wasn’t much else to do.

“Hood! I said, stay still, unless you want to die, okay?” Dick snapped.

The helmet made a rolling sound as Jason’s head moved, kind of lolling around.

And Dick had finally gotten close enough, and had Jason in a fireman’s carry immediately. He made it off as the thing creaked and groaned and started to lurch, the Red Hood sized dent slipping from view just as he got clear.

Which wasn’t easy, given Jason’s size.

He had him against a wall a little ways away in a moment, and unlocked his helmet, pulling it off his head. Jason’s head immediately tilted forward, so Dick caught him by the chin and put his head back so he could get a look at his eyes.

They were unfocused, blinking rapidly and seemingly confused. And then Jason tried to bite him.

Dick held his head back by the forehead instead. “Jay, goddamnit, I’m trying to help you!”

Jason growled at him, and his arm twitched up. “Geddoff.”

Dick tilted Jason’s head, examining the dart. “Yeah. It’s supposed to short out your nervous system. But you seem okay.”

The growl indicated that Jason did not consider this okay.

“I mean you’re alive, come on, I’m trying to help you,” Dick said, and he grabbed the large dart, ignoring the reflexive wince on Jason’s part, and pulling it free.

Jason let out a half whine, half scream noise. His feet moved, and he managed, “Fuckyu!”

Dick sighed, knowing it was definitely very painful. In essence, Jason had been electrically shocked, and that was like being stomped on the chest, except all over. And he’d been hit bad.

“Who am I? You know who I am?”

The angry eye narrowing seemed to indicate he did.

“And you are…?”

“Hood,” Jason managed, his tongue seeming to move awkwardly and his jaw not seeming to want to cooperate.

Dick bandaged the site of the dart hit, and said, “Well, Hood, not much I can do until it wears off. You’ll probably try to shoot me then, but, til then, I’m gonna watch you.”

Jason looked a little incredulous.

“What? I’m not going to turn you over to Batman. Not this time. So, relax and get better.”

Dick could see Jason glare suspiciously, even as his eyes wouldn’t really focus on Dick, and so Dick rolled his eyes. “You saved my ass there, okay? So, this once, I’m going to let you go.”

Jason didn’t say anything then, still and silent.

When he started to stand, after some time, Dick was quick to almost dance away, out of range. Jason was still not the safest person to be around, after all.

But he didn’t try to shoot him. Instead, shakily, he grabbed his helmet and clicked it on. He turned towards Dick, and murmured, “Just this once.”

Then he ran.

And Dick wondered if he’d done the morally right thing. Jason was a killer, no doubt there, but he had been one of them…

Dick pressed his lips together, letting a huff of air out his nose.

It was up to Bruce, he decided. Bruce could bring in Jason if he chose.

Dick wouldn’t try to fix it either way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Self-explanatory.


End file.
